Legend Of Zelda: Four Swords Creepypasta
by ZTS-Zoe-The-Shaepshifter
Summary: This is my character Violet's story, I shall post my other Creepypasta stories once a day so tomorrow I will be posting another Creepypasta story so keep checking everyday for new stories!


You know how you love a game so much that you can't stop playing the whole game series over and over? Well, I was like that but now I don't wanna play any game for as long as I live. I was just a 16 year old boy playing one of your everyday Legend of Zelda games. I always wanted to play the Legend of Zelda Four Swords game but I never had the time to get it until this one day when I was walking down the sidewalk and saw a garage sale nearby. Being the stubborn boy I am I went over and looked around, there was various of games on the table. Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Mario Party, Mario Kart 7, and lots more that I liked this guy even had the game Sonic Unleashed. But the game that caught my eye was Legend of Zelda Four Swords.

I smiled and almost cheered out loud. Grabbing the game instantly I whipped the cover of the game case, looking at the usual cover it looked old and ripped but it was a game and the game I really wanted. The man came back and saw me holding one of his games. "Hello young man" he said and I instantly looked at the man. He wore a hat and a striped yellow and green shirt with gray pants and brown shoes. I looked at him for a moment than smiled "Hello sir!" I replied politely like how my mother told me to be, though I wasn't always polite he had a game that I really wanted so in order to get it I had to be polite to him at least. "Would you like something?" The man asked me and I nodded almost too quickly "Yea, I want this game" I told him showing him the game I picked up from the table. The man nodded "Go ahead and take it" he told me with a smile but something seemed off. The look on his eyes showed relief, tilted my head I just nodded "Thank you!" I said and quickly got out of there.

Once I got home I ran to my room and closed the door behind me. I opened the case and took out the game and put it in my 3DS. I watched as the usual music played and such everything seeming normal so far. Once it got to the start screen I notice that there was already a saved data on it, I blinked a couple of times than clicked on the saved data just cause I felt like it. When I clicked on the data a pop up box appeared with the word 'Burned' on it. I frowned than clicked on the empty slot instead this time another pop up came up saying the same thing again, frustrated on clicked on the last slot and again the pop up box came up saying 'Burned' but this time there was the voice of Vio saying it. I paused at the voice and clicked on it again to hear Vio this time say 'Violet' I clicked once again and this time Vio said 'Violet Burned'. Of course I was confused the first thing that popped in my head was, who was Violet? I shook my head and turned off my game. If I couldn't play on it what was the use of trying to play it today?

A couple of weeks passed and I finally got bored and turned my game on to see I still had Legend of Zelda Four Swords inside. I sighed and went ahead and started the game up again I was greeted by the intro than the saved data slots, again there was that same saved data. I clicked on the saved data and surprisingly the game instantly started. At first I thought it would do the same thing it did a few weeks back ago. I watched as the game started where the you meet the owl but only character there was Red. I moved around for a while than walked forward, once I came to the house I stopped noticing the fours kids weren't in the backyard. I continued walking until the screen started to get red and foggy, but being an idiot I continued on until I saw a shadow standing a few feet in front of me. I just stared at the shadow thinking it was Shadow Link.

I tried using the formations but I couldn't due to being the only one and the others not with me. I sighed and walked toward the shadow and the screen went black. I sat there for a moment trying to figure out what was going on, I continued staring at the screen until a message pop up appeared. 'I burned...' was all the text said but that didn't really answer my question on what happened to Red. Slowly the screen came back and I was at the data screen. Confused I clicked on the save data I was first playing but when I did the save data turned black. Sitting there with one of my confused faces I decided to turn off the game, of course I was kinda freaked out because first of all I have no idea what's going on except I know that the game is hacked or glitched or something! And lastly I don't know who Violet is AND how he burned.

I woke up the next day and yawned. I got up and went to get a snack, I was making me some cereal until the game popped into my head. I looked at the door to my room and blinked, for some reason I needed and had to know what was behind all of this madness. I poured milk into my bowl and quickly ate my cereal. I put the dish into the sink and ran into my room and turned my game on. Again the save data came on the 1st one still black than the second one came up, I knew I hadn't saved anything on the 2nd slot. I shrugged it off and just clicked the saved data and again the game started instantly. This time I was controlling Green and Blue and again I was at the starting point. I walked around for a moment than went ahead forward, I kept going past the house but than went back thinking I saw something strange. When I went back there was ashes in the backyard of the house. I tried to enter the house but the door was locked and every time I tried to open it I would lose health. After a while I gave up and continued walking than something appeared a few feet behind me before the screen switched to the next area.

I continued on until I saw Red. I walked toward Red and talked to him. "Violet...burned...she wants us to...burn" Red said than burst into flames and disappeared. I just stared in horror at what happened to Red. Than a shadow appeared behind me, that same shadow that killed Red stood behind Green and Blue, I turned around to look at the shadow than it ran up and grabbed Green. Green was struggling than burst into flames also before disappearing, I just sat there watching the shadow who seemed to be Violet, kill Green. Next thing I knew the shadow turned to look at Blue and started toward him. I instantly without thinking slammed the game shut. I was seriously shaking right now. Even though I was scared I finally found out who Violet was. She was that shadow that killed Green and Red and possibly almost Blue. Violet is a girl Toon Link I suppose and she was burned by someone and now she wants everyone else to feel her pain. But I still didn't know HOW Violet burned.

I couldn't sleep at all, I was so anxious to know more about what happened to this character Violet. I tried my hardest and finally went to sleep. I woke up and yawned seeing that my 3DS was sitting on my table, I sat up and grabbed the game console and opened it up. When I opened my 3DS I noticed that it was at the save data section. I remembered that I closed the game where Violet and Blue were at and not here. I clicked on the second saved data to open it back up but that data turned black. I sighed knowing that I would have to just click the third slot, as I did so the game started instantly and this time it was at the starting point and I was controlling Vio. I went ahead and started walking forward, when I got to the house I noticed that it was on fire. I just continued walking noticing that almost everything was on fire now.

I went to where I last left Violet and Blue but than noticed that I was starting to not be able to breathe not in the game but for real. I started to panic and stopped controlling Vio but the character kept walking to where Violet and Blue was. As Vio stopped seeing Violet a message pop up came showing that there was a conversation going on now. "Violet! Put Blue down! He didn't do anything to you!" Vio yelled to Violet who turned to look at him. "No! He made me burn!" Violet said to Vio as I noticed her text was purple instead of the normal text color everyone had. I than noticed Violet tightened her grip to Blue and when she did I felt my neck get tightened on and I instantly knew that I was linked to Blue and that Violet thought that I made her burn! "No, sis you're wrong! He didn't make you burn!" Vio said. Wait? SIS!? Since when did Vio have a sister?

Violet tightened her grip on Blue/my neck. I started choking but the conversation kept going no matter what even though I wasn't controlling anything anymore. Violet seemed to become visible "What do you mean?" she asked her brother, Vio. Vio walked toward Violet and stabbed his sword down into the earth "I did" he said. Violet let go of me/Blue. Once Violet dropped Blue I was able to breathe and just watched the screen as Violet stalked toward her brother angrily. "You made me burn! Why would you let me burn? WHY!?" Violet was of course upset about all of this. Vio didn't answer Violet and just looked up at her as she came visible. I than noticed that Violet looked exactly like Vio except her eyes were black with only a red dot as a pupil in her eyes. Violet took Vio's sword and threw it at him to knock him out. She than picked up Vio's body and threw him to the ground "You're not my brother!" the message box appeared showing what Violet said than it appeared again "So BURN!" the text said as Violet picked up Vio and made him burst into flames and slowly disappear.

Blue stood up and walked toward Violet slowly. I watched as Violet turned to look at Blue, surprisingly Violet didn't kill Blue and just let him live. A message box popped up showing that Blue was talking to Violet this time. "I'm sorry..." Blue said as he raised his sword. I watched in alarm as Blue aimed to plung the sword into his stomach and knew he would kill himself AND me. Before that could happen Violet stopped him and took away his sword and another message box popped up. "I'm sorry...don't kill yourself over something I did to myself..." Violet told Blue, the sprite of Violet hugged Blue and Blue seemed to be surprised and hugged back. The screen went black and I sighed in relief knowing all of this was over until a message box came up. "Now you know what happened to me...do you want to continue?" it said showing that Violet was talking to me now. I was afraid of if I said 'No' I would get myself killed and I was afraid of what would happen if I said 'Yes' though knowing that there was a happy ending to this I clicked 'Yes'

The screen came back to life showing Violet and Blue either sitting or standing over a cliff. Sparks of fire were flying around the two and I sighed in relief but afraid still. "Do you forgive me?" A message box appeared showing that a conversation would start. "For what?" Blue asked. "For hurting your friends" the conversation stopped after that than it showed Blue turning his head to look at Violet and he nodded. "Yea, I forgive you" he replied and the screen went black than reappeared showing Blue and Violet. The picture showed Blue hugging and kissing the top of Violet's head while she hugged back and smiled warmly. After a few minutes of that picture it flashed and showed Volet and Blue staring at me and grinning widely before turning to black. The saved data screen came up and the third slot was purple and blue this time. I knew that Violet and Blue probably went insane together but didn't kill one another. Before I closed my 3DS a message box came up. "You're lucky you got the good ending" the text said showing that it was Violet who spoke than the screen went black.


End file.
